


WhiteRose Week day 2: Soulmate AU

by Whiterosefan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterosefan/pseuds/Whiterosefan
Summary: A thing ( My sister said it, IDK)





	WhiteRose Week day 2: Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> *au where you get the same marks as your soulmate, but they don't hurt you at all. Common knowledge among people but Ruby never listened to any of the romancy stuff*

It began when she was young. Yang and Ruby would be playing inside, and Ruby would suddenly wonder where all the bruises on her arm came from. Why her cheek had a red hand on it. Why were her arms bleeding? 

The first time it was Tai who saw them. Angry purple bruises against her porcelain skin. She had just turned eight. "Ruby, what happened to your arm?" Ruby shook her head. "I don't know. They just showed up. They don't hurt though." Tai looked almost heartbroken. Qrow only hugged her and said "They're gonna need you to help them." Ruby didn't understand, and forgot about it. After all, they were just bruises. But the little injuries only got worse. Especially when she was almost 16. 

She was just listening to music and watching Yang practice her fighting. She was going to Beacon Academy, so she was honing her skills with Ember Celica. Ruby still had a little more than two years before she could even TRY to get in to Beacon with Crescent Rose. Then, while Yang was performing a particularly difficult looking move, she looked at Ruby. And promptly screamed. Ruby didn't know why. Not until Yang told her her eye was cut and bleeding, and took her back to Tai and Qrow, who could NOT get the bleeding to stop. It eventually quit on its own, and healed strangely quickly. She was left with a nasty scar over her left eye, however. Yang covered it up with makeup if they were going somewhere. Ruby didn't want people to ask how she got it and just NOT have an explanation. So she kept it, and all the other little injuries, hidden. 

-skip to Beacon courtyard, a month later-

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" Ruby was shocked at the white haired girl yelling at her. She had fallen over into a pile of luggage, which must have been the stranger's, given how much she was yelling. "I'm sorry, I just fell, i didn't mean to-" "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby hung her head and looked at anything, ANYTHING but the girl towering over her. "Yeah, probably. I'm sixteen. But Ozpin himself chose me." She caught a glimpse of the nametag on one of the boxes. 'Weiss. Huh. Kinda sounds like ice. Makes sense.' "What's in these," she asked, trying to change the subject. Weiss cocked an eyebrow and spat out, "Dust." Ruby stared at her, shocked. Who would need so much dust?? Weiss took her silence the wrong way, however. "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She flipped her bangs back, and that's when Ruby saw it. The thin silvery scar across her left eye. Just like hers. Weiss shuffled uncomfortably. "What are you staring at?" Ruby felt her own skin, feeling the raised skin carefully hidden under the makeup. Weiss growled "Yes, I have a scar. It isn't that big of a deal, why does everyone stare at it? It's just a stupid-" Ruby cut her off by wiping away the powder on her face. "I know. I have one just like it." 

Weiss, obviously, HAD heard about soulmates. So had Yang, who appeared beside Ruby and helped her up, while Weiss stood there dumbfounded. "Hey, Rubes. You okay? Who's your friend?" When neither answered, she awkwardly looked at Ruby, then frowned when she saw the scar. "Crap, do you want me to fix that back?" Ruby shook her head no, stating, "It isn't THAT bad of a thing to have," glancing quickly at Weiss and smiling. Yang slowly turned to face Weiss, confused by what Ruby had said. But once her and Weiss locked eyes, Yang smirked and nodded. "Well, I'M not explaining it to her. Have fun... uh.." She looked Weiss over, then shrugged. "Ice Queen, I guess. Later guys." She then walked off, leaving Weiss and Ruby cleaning up the scattered boxes, only turning around after a VERY loud crash following an explosion of red dust. "Be CAREFUL with that you DOLT!!" Yang smiled. "Well, things are definitely starting off... with a Yang."


End file.
